


BDAY KISS

by amumal



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Inspried by Stray Kids Vlive Video 20190915, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal
Summary: 李旻浩人生中很少有堂皇的时刻，直到2019年9月15日凌晨，全体直播那一晚。





	BDAY KISS

_*现实向_

_ *梗来自B站TalkerYo太太的Vlive截图 Thx a lot  _ _ 😉 _

_ *歌词翻译来源SKZ中首 Thx a lot  _ _ 😉 _

李旻浩人生中很少有堂皇的时刻，直到2019年9月15日凌晨，全体直播那一晚。

当时直播的话题已经从“把生日蛋糕留到922那天再拿出来”转到了“也要站在蛋糕的立场上想一想”，大家欣欣然随意讲话，放松又散漫，整间屋子都是生日的快活氛围。李旻浩原本在看粉丝评论，想着偶尔也要有灵魂地回应一下，倏忽一条评论闯进眼里：

_“LEE KNOW GIVE HAN A BDAY KISS”_ 全体大写，真挚强调。

9月14号是韩知城的生日，这件事李旻浩记得清清楚楚。他和其他成员一样，早起给寿星煮了海带汤，送了生日礼物，又一起录了些傻气的视频，一切都很正常。韩知城眼睛自始至终都带着笑意，一边吃饭一边聊天，话多梗也多，谁在旁边都要遭殃。李旻浩在稍远的地方低头吃饭，听着活泼聒噪的背景音，莫名轻轻笑了出来。

“诶，旻浩哥，这样不行啊，还没讲到punchline呢！” 明亮的嗓音忽然从饭桌另一边传来。

忽然被点名。李旻浩猛一抬头，对上韩知城微微指责的眼神，瞬间心虚地脱口而出：

“啊…在讲笑话啊…在讲什么？” 装作漫不经心地问一下就好。

“唉这哥真的无灵魂啊对弟弟没有关心啊刚韩尼都讲了好久了！” 碎嘴豌豆射手徐彰彬即刻上线。

“其实也没什么好笑的啦，那位粉丝最后一行诗写着‘荣宰啊我爱你’，原本说是给珍荣哥的三行诗呢哈哈哈。” 真挚搞笑艺人韩知城有始有终地讲完了。

“啊…这样啊…哈哈。” 既然说是无灵魂，那就这样笑笑过去吧。李旻浩往韩知城的方向瞥了一眼，只收获了一个鼓鼓的侧脸——韩知城正对着旁边的黄铉辰夸张地比划着动作，好像在说什么好玩的事情。

吃完饭照例是猜拳选两人收拾残局。洗碗面前人人平等，无灵魂选手李旻浩第一个中彩，寿星也不能豁免，两个人在欢呼声中端着一堆碗碟进了厨房。其他人在客厅不知道玩什么游戏，吵闹的气氛好像要掀翻屋顶；水槽边上的两人却是各自低头刷着碗，默契地保持沉默。

最后还是韩知城打破了凝滞的空气：“哥…你别这样。我昨天说那些是没过脑子，你听听就算了，别放在心上，我-” 声音越来越低，这一秒的韩知城好像犯错的小孩，恨不得把头埋进自己胸口，“是我太幼稚了，把事情想得太简单了，对不起。” 似乎是理所当然地，这声音里实实在在的满是歉意。

李旻浩当然明白他这声“对不起”是为了什么。

9月13号晚上从练习室回宿舍之后，韩知城就开始缠着哥哥弟弟们，大家都故意岔开话题谁也不提生日，享受着逗弄短尾袋鼠的愉悦。在宿舍转了一圈，韩知城颓然瘫坐在沙发上，放肆地大喊：“反正明天都会给我，现在让我看看就不行吗！”

气氛突然间冷掉。

李旻浩一边心里狂笑，一边走到沙发后面，拎着韩知城头顶的鸡窝把人拉进房间里。其他人还在吃宵夜，经纪人也正大快朵颐，李旻浩确认安全，趁机把一个保温杯塞到韩知城怀里。

“啊哥这什么啊？蜂蜜水吗？” 韩知城大嗓门十里开外都能听见。

“不是！你小声点！” 李旻浩迅速关上了门，“就是，那个什么，山葡萄酒，我一个人也喝不掉，给你尝尝。” 说完摆了摆手，好像大功告成。

“又是路上捡来的呗。” 韩知城一副“我懂我懂”的表情，笑得很嚣张，下一秒就挨揍。

“我奶奶酿的山葡萄酒，我送给你做成人礼的好吗！还说什么捡来的…” 李旻浩揪着韩知城耳朵咬牙切齿地诠释了什么叫耳提面命。

听到“成人礼”三个字，韩知城楞了一下，若有所思摸着手里的保温杯，“成人礼…那龙馥也有咯？” 试探着，眼神投向对面的人。

李旻浩没想到韩知城会问这个，他原本只是想偷偷把酒送出去，没想对礼物做任何解释，而现在他更意识到自己似乎是犯了个偏心的错误。

“龙馥的…龙馥的我会再给他的。这个对睡眠和心脏都好，可以偶尔喝一下，反正…” 李旻浩已经到了词穷的边缘，“反正你已经成年了嘛，可以喝酒了，不过还是收好，不要让经纪人哥发现。” 说完，他看了看韩知城的表情，好像是真挚地在听，又好像什么都没听进脑子里，也不知为何，看上去并没有很开心。“明天就是成年人韩知城了哦！” 他大力拍了拍韩知城的肩膀，语气故作欢快。

韩知城没接话，好像还沉浸在自己的世界，房间里忽然陷入了尴尬的沉默。李旻浩疑惑地在韩知城眼前挥了挥手，感到十分不解。这么快就步入成年人的深沉了吗？还是有什么心事想一吐为快呢？孩子大了心思真是看不透了呀……

“哥，成年是什么感觉啊？” 一个世纪之后，感性rapper韩知城终于有了动静。

“嗯？成年吗？” 忽然间开启真挚的谈话，李旻浩被打了个措手不及。“成年也没什么，就是要对自己的人生负责了吧，也不是说以前就不负责，只是要自己全权决定未来的路了。成年人肩上的责任更多，也更累。” 说这些的时候，他没有半分四次元的玩乐，完全是以一个哥哥的身份真心地讲话。他希望韩知城明白未来要面对的是什么，也希望他有足够的勇气去走好自己的每一步。

“所以，成年人可以决定自己的未来，对吧？” 韩知城终于抬起头看了对面人一眼，眼神里闪过了太多李旻浩不懂的心思，“成年人就有资格说这些话了吧。” 好像在期待着什么，又好像满是不安，韩知城的声音微微颤抖着：“那我作为成年人问一下哥：或许我喜欢你…也可以吗？” 柔软又清晰的一句话，好像那时向李旻浩伸出的左手，温热安静地传达着心意。

李旻浩被一记直球打得踉跄，干张着嘴，半天吐不出一句话。他虽然早有察觉，却也没想到这小子仗着成人的身份堂堂正正地告白了。原本这些可以不用发生的，他懊恼地想，如果再谨慎一些，不要送什么葡萄酒，送一双鞋一件衣服哪怕一个速写本也好，都不会让事情发展到这个地步。如果接下来的事会让韩知城受到伤害，那他作为哥哥来说，真的太失败了。李旻浩转过身面对着墙壁，用手捂住眼睛，在短暂的黑暗里做了个深呼吸，然后换上温和的微笑，准备安抚刚刚成年的小孩。

没等他开口，韩知城已经发声了：“你早就知道了吧，我喜欢你这件事。” 不是问句，也的确是事实。“是我太明显了吧。那为什么不骂我呢？骂我让我死心，然后各自演好各自的角色，在粉丝面前打打闹闹合作愉快，解散了就各自结婚生子日渐疏远最后互相忘记，这才是你想要的吧？” 韩知城故意提高音量强撑着气势，哽咽的一瞬间却还是泄了气，“想避开我、拒绝我，为什么还要关心我、在意我呢…” 明知道我的心思，为什么还要让我陷得更深呢。

李旻浩也想问谁要一个答案，可惜没人应答。他不想否认自己对韩知城的在意，却也不想贸然选择一条未知的路。喜欢或是爱，这样的词好像太遥远也太过奢侈了，对于宇宙里小小的个体来说，要背负这样永恒的情感，难免会觉得痛苦吧。冲动地开始，遗憾地结束，这样的结局似乎是能够预料的。可对于少年人汹涌又易碎的心情，谁又能干脆决绝地一刀两断呢。他选择交给时间，幻想着时间可以消磨掉那些冲动，让韩知城的目光慢慢移向别处。但韩知城没有。

“知城，你值得我对你好，所以我在意你”，李旻浩决定一次性把话讲清楚，“我们都在意你。你年轻有才华，未来一片光明，没必要在一时的错觉里陷着。你还会遇见更多更好的人，把你的真心保留到那个时候吧。” 就别留给我了。

韩知城今天没戴棒球帽，虽然低着头，表情还是看得一清二楚，两滴眼泪垂直摔在地板上，碎成痛苦的心思。在生日前一晚把人弄哭，真行啊李旻浩。肇事者一边盯着韩知城头顶的发旋，一边狠狠地自我谴责。谁知韩知城下一秒就抹干了眼泪，又清了清嗓子，仿佛也下定了什么决心。

“好，我懂了。哥早点休息，晚安。” 说完平静地转身开门，好像只是走一个日常流程。保温杯也被冷落在桌子上，失去了手掌的温度。

门轻轻关上，李旻浩心里却是被搅得一团乱麻。他把自己狠狠地扔在床上，想着干脆摔出脑震荡逃避现实算了，偏又忍不住去想关于韩知城的事，想他说过的话，想他当时的表情。桩桩件件，回忆的闸门一打开，就再难自抑。

他想起第一次见韩知城，是在旧楼的舞蹈练习室。当时他刚结束基本舞步的考核，正式加入方灿组新男团成员的候选名单，也因此认识了改变他人生轨迹的一群人。韩知城跟在方灿和徐彰彬身后，棒球帽压得很低，也不怎么抬眼看人，好像跟着爸爸来聚餐的小儿子，独自营造着冷酷的氛围。还是小孩呢，李旻浩心里暗暗下了个定义。互相自我介绍的破冰环节每逢新人加入都要做一次，不过李旻浩这次稍微有点不同。因为曾经的伴舞身份，孩子们对他过去格外感兴趣，但要仔细说起来，也不过是些平凡得不能再平凡的经历，唯一的一点逸闻趣事，也都属于那些在舞台上闪闪发亮的星星们。可能是有过Live House的实战经验，韩知城对此并没有表现出强烈的兴趣，只是静静听着，偶尔配合着发出几声感慨。自我介绍故事会结束后，李旻浩本打算去找队长了解下练习进度，没想到半路却被韩知城拦住。

“旻浩哥，听大家说你超厉害啊，一周就学完了基本舞步？” 好好的一句话被他讲得像小混混挑衅一般。李旻浩虽然有点不爽，但还是点点头，示意韩知城往下说。

“那拜托帮帮我吧拜托拜托拜托！” 没有想象中的下马威，也没有降到冰点的气氛，有的只是一个卑微rapper想学好跳舞的恳切的心。李旻浩看着韩知城哭丧的脸，噗嗤一声笑了出来。韩知城微微尴尬地挠挠头，也跟着笑了。这时李旻浩才好好看清楚了对方的长相：厚重的刘海下面，一双眼睛清澈明亮，像是野外撒欢的小动物；鼻梁笔直又挺拔，跟瘦削的下颚线一起勾勒出少年人凌厉的轮廓；嘴唇却是柔软厚实的样子，笑起来形状都透着开心。韩知城，李旻浩在心里默念了一遍，然后欣然答应了请求。

韩知城迫切的心情完全可以理解。作为rapper经常被人低估舞蹈实力，想通过一些独特的表现形式证明自己，却怎么也摆脱不了日常的训练舞步，再加上队内舞蹈担当偶尔无心的言论暴击，这种情况确实是让人郁闷。韩知城在开小灶期间吐槽了很多，李旻浩也认真开导了许多。一个月过去，舞蹈虽然没进步太多，两人的关系却是日渐亲昵。

再后来则是顺理成章的showcase。彩排前李旻浩还是不太熟悉舞台设置，方灿就让韩知城带着他到处看看，顺便找找感觉。碰巧灯光师在调试灯光，舞台明暗区域交错变换，格外引人注目。韩知城拿着麦克，一边小声唱着表演曲目的前奏，一边挤眉弄眼地示意他做好准备。

第一句歌词一响起，李旻浩的脚就毫不犹豫地踏进了黑暗里。这是作为伴舞的本能，也是不能跨越的界限——伴舞不能在灯下抢人风头，就算跳得再好，也只能作为背景之一，尽最大努力烘托主角。聚光灯不能为我而亮，这是他的职业道德。

等他意识到自己的错误，一旁的韩知城早已经没在唱了。两人对视一眼，李旻浩立刻心虚地移开了眼睛，说道：“就，还有些生疏嘛，做歌手什么的，跟以前不太一样。” 说完耸了耸肩，表示自己也很无奈。

出乎意料地，韩知城并没有像往常一样大喊大叫，而是走到李旻浩身边，指着地上的光影说：“虽然做好影子也很重要，但既然选择了追逐光，就不能总是藏在黑暗里。” 他把李旻浩拉到亮处，一字一句无比坚定：“让光点亮你，你才能点亮整个舞台。”

拿到出道组资格的那一晚，九个人一起吃了炸鸡喝了可乐，借着碳酸饮料的气势对着星星许下了心愿。韩知城问许了什么愿，李旻浩摇摇头说，讲出来就不灵了，他又问韩知城的愿望，韩知城告诉他：“我和哥的一样。” 那时候愿望都是圆满灿烂的，在幸福的彼岸轻轻起舞，摇曳着散发梦想的香气。

只是现实来得太猝不及防，把齐整的队伍撞得人仰马翻。李旻浩被淘汰那天，每个人身上都多了一道伤痕，在空虚的舞台上隐隐作痛。

那一天韩知城忍了很多泪水，但还是藏不住沉重的心情，想说一些安慰的话，刚一开口又忍不住去舞台暗处痛哭一场。最后九个人肿着眼睛回到宿舍，又不可避免地谈起以后。方灿坚持说自己不认可淘汰的决定，他想和公司申请让李旻浩留在队伍里一起练习，只是不参与节目放送。其他人也各自提了些意见，都是本着留住他的打算，不愿接受淘汰的事实。轮到本人发言时，李旻浩却是笑着和大家说，“算了，我的表现我清楚，这个结果我认可。不要浪费时间和力气，你们还有更多事情要忙。” 他环顾身边的八个人，眨了眨眼睛，开玩笑道：“说不定以后还会给你们伴舞呢，那样就能经常见面了。”

韩知城在所有人里最先爆发出来，哭着冲着李旻浩大喊：“你说的这是什么话！难道你也觉得自己就到这里了吗？那我们的愿望呢？你都不要了吗！” 那一瞬间，他看见了韩知城投来的眼神——悲伤、迷茫、留恋，还有难以言喻的失望。韩知城一头扎进卧室没再出来，李旻浩说这话，忽然感觉心脏一阵抽痛，一时间连呼吸都变得有些困难。如果可以，他想告诉韩知城，自己想永远留下来，想和他一起站在最高的舞台上大放异彩，想成为璀璨又唯一的星星，想永远活在光里。可是他失误了，于是所有的‘我想’都变成了‘我不能’。

第二天，趁其他人在练习室，李旻浩偷偷带着行李搬走了。走之前节目组让他录几段视频信给成员们，大概是淘汰后煽情的片段用，他虽然讨厌这种骗眼泪的套路，却还是答应了。因为他没能好好和韩知城告别。

“知城啊，那时候社长让我唱rap，你抓住我的手，我到现在还记得，托你的福才做到了。这次rap失误，是因为你没抓住我的手吗？” 原本做不到的那些，因为有你，我可以鼓足勇气去挑战。韩知城，我真的很想和你并肩。

说出口的、没说出口的，我的真心，都让你听见吧。

或许是星星见证了太多的悲欢离合，或许是上帝听见了无数次哽咽的祈祷，又或许，只是练习室疲惫而沉重的脚步踩过了太多的汗水，那些迷了路的心愿最终还是踏上归途，得以实现。失而复得的心情能带来多大的动力，或许只有经历过的人才会懂。从出道到年末，从新人到前辈，李旻浩一刻也不敢停。就算走出再远，那一天的阴影永远留在他心里——不是淘汰那一刻，而是让韩知城失望的那一瞬间。为了不再跌进深渊，他只有拼命向前奔跑。

而韩知城恰好相反，总是在练习室嚷嚷着“哥休息一会吧不要太拼了”，要么就是花很多时间黏在李旻浩房间里不出来，口头禅则是换成了“不用担心有我在”，一口一个“做得好”，俨然一位积极心理学大师。李旻浩知道他同样需要时间抚平创伤，也就由着他玩闹，让情感随意泼洒。

直到有一天，他撞破了短尾袋鼠单纯的秘密。事情的经过很简单，搬家时韩知城的日记本掉在了老宿舍楼，李旻浩回去收包袱刚好看到它躺在地上，随便一翻，满眼都是自己的名字。

_“新来的旻浩哥，舞蹈实力真的很强，我又偷偷去看了他训练。同样是人类，我怎么就做不到那种动作啊！好羡慕…能变成像他四分之一就好了。”_

_“今天第一次表演Hellevator，超超超超超级紧张，但还是认真完成了。旻浩哥比我更紧张，手心里全是汗。不想他被社长批评，所以帮忙垫了一下音，还好没搞砸。但还是很危险啊。旻浩哥一定一定一定要守住约定，一起走到最后。还有精寅。还有黄铉辰，虽然看着不顺眼，但跳舞的确蛮帅气的。九个人一起出道吧！”_

_“在练习室看见旻浩哥和Felix了，完全没有懈怠的样子真好。想问候，可是眼泪先流下来了。就算是一次也好，九个人再上一次舞台吧！”_

_“出道showcase前一晚，看见旻浩哥对着自己的右手发呆。该不会是彩排的时候挫伤了吧！”_

_“旻浩哥唱我写的歌词，这种时候总是莫名开心。希望录音的时间可以再长一些。”_

_“我们有最佳默契/Every moment一切都很完美/所以在一起的话/透过你能看到我/你也透过我看见自己的帅气场面/我要在你身旁/你要和我同在吗…跟旻浩哥连着唱，会很明显吗？”_

_“喜欢一个人原来是这种感觉啊。”_

……

一段段文字铺天盖地地袭来，长久以来堆砌的理智壁垒瞬间被海啸般的感性瓦解吞噬。李旻浩合上日记，静静思索良久，最后还是打开了一个小包袱，把日记本压在最底下，带回了新宿舍。

后来的日子就像碟中谍，时而演戏，时而看人演戏。两个人各怀一份心思，却也都想要个圆满收场。少年人不懂收放自如，即便极力掩饰也还是迸发着灼灼心意，可这份热度却让对方进退维谷，着实犯难。

李旻浩一整晚都沉浸在回忆里难以自拔，于是第二天一大早，大家都神清气爽地煮海带汤时，他站在锅边睡着了。从家赶回宿舍的韩知城完整地目击了这一幕，又想笑又心疼，结果表情奇怪得很，又被大家爆笑一通。酝酿了一整个晚上加早晨，韩知城最后还是道了歉。他想一键撤回昨天自己所有的混账话，甚至希望李旻浩可以装糊涂，当作无事发生，今后继续平淡又快乐的宿舍生活，但这不可能。话既然已经出口，结局就在前方准备好了。无论接受与否，未来某一瞬间，他注定要接受命运的宣判，或者说，李旻浩的宣判。

更糟糕的是，李旻浩似乎对他的道歉没什么反应，简单应答一声就转身走了。韩知城迈着沉重的脚步回到房间，准备拆开李旻浩的礼物。礼盒是方方的，看起来就像包了彩纸的飞机盒。他说是今早匆忙包的，没来得及准备太精细，不过韩知城也并不在意。但里面或许只是一本书，小寿星沮丧地想。他在心里倒数了几声，终于鼓起勇气撕开了包装纸。打开盒子，里面躺着一个熟悉的本子。

翻开第一页的瞬间，五雷轰顶，不，心如死灰更合适一些。这就是他那本丢了的日记。李旻浩果然是知道的，他什么都知道，他早就知道！而自己就像一个失败的魔术师，被观众拆穿了各种粗劣的伎俩，原形毕露。消沉了好一会儿，韩知城愈发确信李旻浩把日记本还给他，只是为了明确拒绝这段关系，毕竟连这东西人家都觉得碍眼吧，写了那么多蠢话。韩知城再次深深叹了一口气，把日记本扔进储物柜，一眼也不想再看到它。

下午依然是忙碌的练习。回归在即，所有人既要准备10月的舞台，也要开始练习首场演唱会的各项内容。从个人讲话到团体发言，从表演到互动，各处都要花心思精雕细琢。不过就算如此，晚上的生日直播还是照例举行了。氛围和谐，互动良好，韩知城和李旻浩表现得简直无可挑剔。最后终于完成了生日交接，但韩知城还是吵着要许愿，大家也宽容地答应说，按美国时间来算，许愿也还是可以的。等到双手交叉握紧那一刻他才发现，自己并不知道许什么愿望。他想要什么呢？

韩知城吹灭了蜡烛，身边一阵欢呼，轻松又幸福。他私自把许愿的机会转赠给了沙发边上白衣服的男孩。如果上帝能听到我的愿望，拜托，他想要的，就全给他吧。

直播还在吵吵闹闹地继续，韩知城继续随心所欲地以下犯上捉弄徐彰彬，时不时吐出一些奇怪又搞笑的话。不知为什么话题又回到“生日真神奇”，李旻浩突然冲着蛋糕的方向大喊一声“生日快乐”，韩知城闻声立刻抬起头，慌乱又真心地笑了。转念一想，其实过生日的人只有Felix，那这声祝福也不过是路过自己罢了。尴尬地用手指了指沙发上笑着的人，韩知城也苦涩地笑了出来。

后来又聊到蛋糕，聊到马卡龙，韩知城时而神游时而激情发言，李旻浩则捧着手机一丝不苟地查看评论。直到李旻浩把手机递过来的那一瞬间，韩知城还在情绪里遨游，以至于第一眼看上去半句话都没懂。李旻浩又用指甲点点屏幕，示意他往手指头的方向看，有一句全部大写的英文：

_“LEE KNOW GIVE HAN A BDAY KISS” _

韩知城彻底被搞糊涂了，完全不知作何反应。好奇猫猫Felix凑了过来，李旻浩迅速收回了手机，毫无灵魂地笑了笑，韩知城一头雾水，也只好跟着呵呵两声以示回应。直到直播结束回到宿舍，韩知城也没想明白李旻浩今天搞这一出究竟是为了什么。难道捉弄他很好玩吗？把人的心意这样践踏很舒爽吗？他总觉得李旻浩不是这样的人，但为什么总有东西这么奇怪呢？

正当他在床上烦躁翻滚的时候，手机上传来了李旻浩的消息提示，说是趁大家都在房间，让他赶紧去厨房，“有事聊。” 有事，又能有什么事？把我叫去，像大人一样教育我一通，再冠上“我都是为了你好”的名头，让我别喜欢你，让我别想你、别看你。如果你需要，我会做到的，别再一次又一次地提醒我了。韩知城满心疲惫地走进厨房，才发现没开灯，而约他的人就在一片漆黑里站着，微微弓着的脊背看起来莫名有些颓唐。

“哥，怎么不开-”

柔软的、温热的、颤抖的、喜悦的、痴缠的……彼此容纳着、取悦着、依赖着。

唇与唇分开的那一刻韩知城才知道刚才发生了什么，但这并没有化解他这一晚满脑子的困惑与愤怒。他的确很开心，但他也想问个明白。

李旻浩仿佛看透了他的心思，双臂在胸前交叉，冲他抬了抬下巴，说：“虽然我也有问题要问，但还是你先吧。”

“呀，李旻浩你，” 一着急连敬语也顾不上，“我…不是，你，你对我？” 韩国语能力测试1级也不合格的表达水平。“是我以为的那样吗？” 韩知城小心翼翼，如履薄冰。

“我对你哪样？” 这次轮到李旻浩一头雾水，“我对你怎样不是已经告诉你了吗？”

“什么时候？你告诉我什么了？你再说清楚一点！” 暴躁程度堪比寂静中呐喊。

“今早给你的日记本，在你最后一篇下面写了留言啊！你都不打开看的吗！” 李旻浩咬牙切齿地反问。

韩知城的耳朵就像火炙一般燃烧，两条腿自动往储物柜迈去，最大限度蹑手蹑脚地捡回了已经脏兮兮的日记本，做贼一般回到厨房。顶着李旻浩苛责的目光，他翻开最后一篇日记，上面是自己潦草褪色的字迹：

_窗外彻骨冰凉/徒留我一个人_

下面是一笔一画新添上去的两句英语：

_Stay together. You and I._

让我圆满你，你也圆满我。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写这么长的cp文 一晚上肝出来的或许还有错别字呜呜呜 如有用词不当之处还请海涵 下次会多多练习了再过来献丑的 感谢观看 有缘再会


End file.
